


Whirlwind

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Whirlwind Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Super short piece inspired by Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Whirlwind

Some would say you were a hopeless romantic. Others would say you were an outright cynic. In actuality, you were a little bit of both. You loved with your whole mind, body and heart, but in your eyes, nothing was meant to last forever. It never did before - and no one in your life had ever proved capable of change.

When you officially met him, the tall, handsome stranger you kept running into at the coffee shop, you knew it wouldn’t last forever. Someone so beautiful, cut jawline, all angles, wavy brown locks and dark brown eyes, couldn’t possibly stay a fixture in your life - that would be too perfect, and you weren’t accustomed to that. In your life, nothing ever lasted. But you were sure the journey would be worth it. “Hi,” you said softly, extending your hand and shining your brightest smile. “My name is Y/N.”

“Hello, Y/N,” he replied, the blush that spread across his face illuminating the hue of his eyes. “I’m Spencer Reid.” A beautiful name to accompany a beautiful face.

That had only been two months ago. Ever since, you’d been inseparable whenever you both weren’t at work. He had a month of saved time off, so he took three weeks off and you took off on a trip together - to where, you didn’t know. And neither of you really cared. When he suggested a drive to nowhere, you’d scoffed. “What are we going to do?”

“Who cares? he said. “Let’s just get out here. You and me.”

There was the hopeless romantic you were attracted to. As you left, the city disappearing behind you as your wavy locks flew back in the breeze, you noticed the constant buzzing of his phone. But he’d taken off, so he ignored it. Didn’t stop them from calling though. After nearly four hours in the car, you came across a beautiful hillside, speckled in flowers and luscious trees. Without a care in the world for the heels you were wearing, the makeup you’d so carefully applied, or the stark white shirt you were donning that could so easily be dirtied, you ran up the hill and spin around. Spencer was right behind you. “This is amazing,” you said.

“Yea, it is.” But he wasn’t looking at the differing hues or yellow, orange, pink and purple. 

As you looked into his eyes, you wanted to remember this moment for the rest of your life. It was perfect. “Say you’ll remember me,” you said, pressing your lips to his. “This moment, okay?”

“What do you mean?” he asked. “You going anywhere? Because I’m not.” You wanted to believe him, but having someone stay had never been the case for you. After so many times being left behind, it was difficult to trust. 

Over and over again, with the swirling range of pastels painting the skies behind you, your lips met his, leaving small red marks behind from the lipstick you wore. “I fall hard, Spencer,” you said. “I fall hard and fast and that scares men away. I’m used to it. I’ve never had someone stay before. And at this point I never expect them to. I just enjoy the journey while I’m on it…just promise you’ll remember me like this?” You stepped back and spun for him, the picture of carefree.

“I promise,” he said, gathering you to his body again as the last specks of sun dipped below the far-off hills. “But try and stay hopeful. I don’t want to be everyone else.” With a kiss, you told him what he wanted to hear - that you would remain open…hopeful. You would, but only to a certain extent; you couldn’t get hurt again. So many before him had said the same thing - that they in particular weren’t like any other - but they always were. 

Now you were back. Real life had resumed. You became less of a priority. When work called, he left. You had never been a priority before. Why would you be now? The journey had been beautiful. You’d always remember that night on the hilltop, surround by color and touched by his lips - hopefully he’d do the same. Since nothing ever changed, you’d have to etch his beauty in your mind, and hope that brought you joy until the next great adventure.


End file.
